The present disclosure generally relates to all-terrain and utility vehicles and, more particularly, to side-by-side utility vehicles configured to carry at least an operator, a passenger, and cargo.
Generally, all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are configured to carry one or two passengers and cargo over a variety of terrains. Side-by-side vehicles, in which the driver and passenger are seated beside each other on laterally spaced apart seats, have become popular because of the ability to allow the passenger to share the driver's viewpoint and riding experience instead of being positioned behind the driver.
ATVs and UVs are configured for various types of terrain and performances, and as such, it may be desirable for the vehicle to have a low center of gravity. A lower center of gravity may provide the ATVs and UVs with more stability on rugged terrain.